Jealous
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Ketika rasa cemburu menimbulkan berbagai macam emosi. Percayalah! Akan ada hasil yang manis ketika kita menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read!


**Jealous**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Ketika rasa cemburu menimbulkan berbagai macam emosi. Percayalah! Akan ada hasil yang manis ketika kita menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan salah satu gay short film yang berjudul "Gay short film Jealousy between lovers 情人间的嫉妒". Aku gak ada maksud untuk memplagiatnya. Aku hanya berkeinginan untuk membuatnya dalam versi fanfiction dengan cast couple kesayangan kita semua, YeWook. Adegannya mungkin sama, tapi dialog yang ada itu hasil pikiranku, karena aku gak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan di film itu. Jadi, maaf kalo inih mengecewakan. Aku hanya berniat untuk menghibur saja, tidak lebih dan tidak ada niat apapun ^^

Dan satu lagi, sebelumnya (sudah cukup lama) aku pernah publish ff ini dengan cast couple EXO, KaiSoo. Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya aku menghapusnya karena aku pikir ff ini cukup mengganggu gara-gara aku lupa mencantumkan darimana aku bisa membuat cerita seperti ini. Karena aku merasa 'sangat sayang' jika ff ini dibiarkan terlalu lama di dalam laptop, akhirnya dengan modal nekat dan tidak tahu malu (mungkin), aku mempublish kembali ff ini dengan cast couple yg berbeda. Namun jika kalian tidak berkenan dengan ff ini, aku akan menghapusnya kembali. Aku akan menunggu respon kalian. Maafkan atas tindakanku ini, tapi sungguh, aku hanya berniat untuk menghibur kalian/senyummanis/.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenang. Adalah satu suasana yang selalu hadir dalam ruangan yang terisi lebih dari satu rak yang berukuran tinggi dan besar dengan berbagai macam buku yang menempati masing-masing tempat di dalam rak tersebut. Suasana tenang yang tercipta itu membuat sosok pria tampan yang saat ini tengah berjalan di salah satu lorong yang dibuat oleh dua buah rak yang saling berhadapan semakin memelankan langkah kakinya, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pelan pinggir-pinggir buku yang tertata rapi di dalam rak seraya masih terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Berbelok ke arah kanan, indera penglihatannya langsung disajikan dengan banyaknya kursi dan meja yang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu.

Tatapannya mengedar selama beberapa detik, sebelum fokus pada satu sosok yang tengah duduk santai dengan buku di atas mejanya. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum manis seiring dengan kedua matanya yang fokus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sosok yang diketahui berjenis kelamin wanita.

Sosok pria tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Yesung itu masih saja fokus memerhatikan wanita yang tak ia ketahui namanya seraya bibirnya masih mengulas senyum manis. Namun sayangnya, senyuman yang sejak tadi terulas di bibirnya harus lenyap ketika ada sosok lain yang duduk tepat di depan wanita yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. Sosok itu berjenis kelamin pria, hanya saja tubuhnya yang mungil membuat sosok itu terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok wanita. Selain itu, wajahnya yang manis dan sedikit cantik dengan kedua matanya yang bulat juga menjadi alasan kenapa kerapkali sosok itu dikira seorang wanita oleh orang yang tak mengenalnya. Dan sialnya, Yesung justru mengenal baik sosok pria bertubuh mungil yang biasa ia panggil Wookie itu. Tanpa sadar, matanya memicing menatap Wookie—Ryeowook— yang duduk di depan wanita yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

Yesung terus memerhatikan dengan baik interaksi yang dilakukan Ryeowook dengan wanita yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. Tidak jarang kedua matanya sedikit melotot dengan deru napasnya yang berhembus kasar melalui mulutnya. Emosinya benar-benar dibuat campur aduk saat ini.

' _ **Apa yang mereka lakukan?'**_ desisnya dalam hati.

Tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—bersembunyi—saat ini, Yesung semakin menguatkan hatinya ketika dengan seenak hatinya kedua tangan Ryeowook menggenggam salah satu tangan wanita itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Ryeowook justru membawa salah satu tangan wanita yang tengah digenggamnya untuk mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang, menghasilkan senyum malu-malu terulas di bibir wanita cantik itu dan emosi Yesung yang semakin meluap-luap.

Yesung tak bisa lagi menjelaskan perasaan apa yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Kontak fisik yang dilakukan Ryeowook bersama wanita cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya marah, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh emosi.

 _ **Yesung tidak sadar, jika beberapa detik yang lalu Ryeowook sempat menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai tipis yang muncul di bibirnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Katakan Ryeowook nakal, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Hal itu terbukti dari salah satu tangan wanita cantik yang ada di depannya masih betah menempel dan mengelus-elus pipi sebelah kirinya, membuat Yesung yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tingkah lakunya semakin geram.

"Yoo Bi-ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kurasa cuaca hari ini cukup bagus untuk dihabiskan di taman hiburan," ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum manis.

Wanita cantik yang ternyata bernama Yoo Bi itu tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas ucapan Ryeowook.

"Oke!" jawabnya riang.

Ryeowook semakin mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya saat Yoo Bi menyetujui ajakannya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya senyum manis itu kembali menjadi sebuah seringai tipis ketika kedua matanya melirik Yesung yang masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya—menurut Yesung.

"Ayo!" ajak Ryeowook seraya berdiri. Salah satu tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Yoo Bi dengan erat kemudian melangkah sedikit terburu-buru.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook dan Yoo Bi (Yesung tidak mengenal Yoo Bi, hanya Ryeowook saja yang mengenalnya) tiba-tiba pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru bergegas menyusul keduanya setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan salah satu tangannya yang terkepal untuk menghantam dengan kuat rak buku yang ada di dekatnya. Tidak lupa, umpatan kasar pun turut serta terlontar dari alat ucapnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya, kemudian berlari menyusul Ryeowook dan Yoo Bi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Yoo Bi terus berlari seraya sesekali kepala keduanya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan sosok yang tengah mengejar mereka tak terlihat dan tak dapat menangkap mereka. Deru napas yang berhembus cukup keras memberi bukti jika Ryeowook dan Yoo Bi merasa lelah setelah menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga dengan berlari.

Awalnya Yoo Bi menolak ketika Ryeowook menyuruhnya menuruni anak tangga dengan berlari. Tapi, ketika Ryeowook mengatakan ada sosok yang tak dikenal tengah mengejar mereka membuat Yoo Bi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuruti perintah Ryeowook. Dan lari keduanya semakin cepat saat melihat sosok yang tak dikenal—untuk Yoo Bi—berada beberapa jarak di belakang keduanya.

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh…" Ryeowook dan Yoo Bi terengah-engah ketika keduanya sudah berada di lantai satu gedung kampus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sosok pria tampan tadi mengejar kita?" Tanya Yoo Bi kesal.

"…"

Ryeowook hanya diam. Belum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoo Bi. Pria manis yang berkuliah di jurusan Sastra Inggris itu justru masih sibuk menghirup oksigen untuk cepat-cepat memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong.

" _ **YA!**_ Kim Ryeowook! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Yoo Bi.

Ryeowook mendelik seraya mendengus kesal mendapat bentakan dari Yoo Bi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku kan sudah bilang, ada orang yang tak dikenal mengejar kita. Jadi, aku tidak kenal dia itu siapa!" jawabnya kesal seraya membawa tubuhnya yang semula sedikit membungkuk untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

Yoo Bi refleks mendekati Ryeowook kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan manja di salah satu lengan Ryeowook saat sosok yang tadi mengejarnya dan juga mengejar Ryeowook datang mendekat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yoo Bi sekali lagi pada Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya dengan berani menunjuk Yesung yang saat ini tengah menatap penuh emosi ke arahnya.

"Dia kekasihku!" ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk Ryeowook.

Yoo Bi terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah ketika Ryeowook menepis dengan kasar kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di salah satu lengannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kim Ryeowook! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Kau bilang kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ada sosok yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihmu dan dia seorang pria! Kau menipuku, huh? Kau menipuku, iya? Kau pembohong Ryeowook. Kau pembohong!"

Dengan hentakan keras yang dibuat kedua kakinya, Yoo Bi melangkah cepat setelah menumpahkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya pada Ryeowook. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak memerah, menahan marah dan juga malu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Selama beberapa detik Yesung menatap kepergian Yoo Bi dalam diam, namun kemudian tatapannya kembali terfokus pada pria manis yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang tersilang di depan dada.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan di dalam perpustakaan tadi huh?"

Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung dengan sinis setelah mendengar nada bicara Yesung yang terdengar dingin di telinganya.

"Untuk apa _**hyung**_ bertanya lagi? Bukankah _**hyung**_ sudah melihat apa yang kulakukan pada wanita tadi?" jawab Ryeowook tak kalah dingin.

Yesung mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku Kim Ryeowook! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu? Kau ingin membuatku marah?"

Masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, Ryeowook tanpa ragu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu _**hyung**_. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain? _**Hyung**_ merasa senang? Atau marah? Lalu _**hyung**_ pikir, bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihatmu dengan santainya bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk _**hyung**_ di tempat umum? Aku tahu, Eunhyuk _**hyung**_ sahabatmu. Tapi tidak bisakah _**hyung**_ dan dia menjaga jarak meski hanya sedikit? _**Hyung**_ tahu? _**Hyung**_ itu payah!"

Tepat setelah mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang sejak tadi mengganjal di hatinya, Ryeowook lantas membuang pandangannya untuk menatap apapun di sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Yesung yang entah kenapa selalu sukses meluluhkan hatinya.

Yesung tersenyum. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Ryeowook melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam perpustakaan tadi. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Yesung memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah perlahan mendekati Ryeowook, mencoba mengikis jarak dengan pria manis bertubuh mungil yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 40 bulan itu.

Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Ryeowook, Yesung dengan cepat mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke udara kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding yang ada di belakang Ryeowook, membuat tubuh mungil Ryeowook secara tak langsung seperti terkurung di dalam tubuh tinggi dan tegaknya. Sementara Ryeowook yang melihat perbuatan Yesung hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Yesung seraya menatap lekat wajah manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali membawa pandangannya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah lain dengan raut wajah yang cemberut.

Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook.

"Jujur saja sayang. Kau cemburu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Kali ini tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Ryeowook dan menuntun pria manis itu untuk kembali menatapnya. Namun lagi-lagi Ryeowook membuang pandangannya disertai dengan decakan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Bukannya marah, Yesung justru terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk. Bagaimanapun sikap dan tingkah laku Ryeowook, semuanya benar-benar membuat Yesung gemas.

Tanpa ragu, Yesung membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook semakin menipis. Salah satu tangannya yang memegang dagu Ryeowook turut membantu dirinya untuk mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih. Semakin dekat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajah masing-masing, hingga—

 _ **Cup**_

—penyatuan bibir itu terjadi tepat setelah Ryeowook menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

Selama beberapa detik, Yesung hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ryeowook. Namun di detik berikutnya, pria tampan dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mungil itu dengan lihai melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Ryeowook secara bergantian.

Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis yang gemar memasak dan pandai dalam bernyanyi itu hanya mampu diam. Membiarkan kekasihnya yang berwajah tampan itu bermain-main dengan bibirnya. Hingga beberapa detik terlewati dan ia berniat untuk membalas lumatan yang diberikan kekasihnya, sang kekasih dengan seenak hatinya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, menyisakan saliva tipis yang terlihat ketika sang kekasih menyudahi ciumannya.

" _ **YA!**_ _**Hyung!**_ Kenapa dilepas?" seru Ryeowook tak terima. Wajahnya kembali membuat raut cemberut dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu.

Sekali lagi—Yesung terkekeh.

" _ **Hei!**_ Memangnya sejak kapan kekasih mungilku ini mulai nakal, eoh?" goda Yesung seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook.

Dan Ryeowook tak dapat menahan tawanya saat menyadari jika dirinya bersikap—cukup—aneh di depan kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kekasihku bisa mencium tangan wanita sebanyak itu," ucap Yesung seraya mencium salah satu tangannya berkali-kali, berusaha mempraktikkan bagaimana Ryeowook ketika mencium tangan Yoo Bi di dalam perpustakaan tadi.

Ryeowook menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Yesung yang tengah berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan, masih dengan kedua tangan dan bibirnya yang mempraktikkan apa yang ia lakukan di dalam perpustakaan tadi. Wajah Yesung yang begitu senang ditambah dengan kekehan yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya membuktikan jika pria tampan itu dalam _**mood**_ yang baik untuk mengejeknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang tadi sayang! Lihat saja, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu saat kita sudah berada di apartemen," ucap Yesung seraya menyeringai tipis, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Ryeowook yang mendengar perkataan Yesung hanya dapat meloloskan tawanya dengan pelan. Hatinya tak keberatan dengan apa yang akan Yesung lakukan padanya nanti.

Melihat Yesung yang sudah berada sedikit jauh darinya, Ryeowook bergegas menyusul Yesung. Langkah kedua kakinya sedikit cepat, sebelum—

 _ **Hap**_

—tubuh mungilnya sukses berada di atas punggung Yesung dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di leher Yesung. Lagi—alunan tawa kembali terlontar dari bibir Yesung dan Ryeowook.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu hyung…"**_

" _ **Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan yang terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiih^^


End file.
